Dead Hearts: Breathe
by averynolan
Summary: What occurs when the birth of Beth doesn't happen as smoothly as the show had lead us to believe? Does Quinn survive? Will anyone be able to bring her back from this ordeal? There are two possible outcomes of this story. Breathe is one of them.
1. Prologue

**Dead Hearts**

**Pairing: **Faberry with a side of Brittana.

**Authors Note:** Completely random idea that I am hoping turns into something fruitful. I really need a beta, so if you know of a good one please send them my way. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes that present themselves. I'm much more of a writer than an editor. My inspiration for this story is "The Five Ghosts" Album by Stars.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**Summary:** (Season One Canon) What occurs when the birth of Beth doesn't happen as smoothly as the show had lead us to believe? Does Quinn survive? Will anyone be able to bring her back from this ordeal?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"I just wanted someone to love me," you whispered.

Nurses rushed around your bed checking vitals, blood, and temperature. The doctor, a middle age woman with stressed out eyes sat between your withering legs as she pushed them farther apart. The stretch burned and you distinctly remembered that they didn't need to go that far anyway. You were stretched open to the world. Embarrassment would be the first thing on your mind if it didn't feel as if you were being splint into two.

"Two liters of AB Neg and call Dr. Rushmore stat. We need this baby out!" The doctor screamed to the nurses who were poking and prodding you. As they stalled, the doctor's face redden as her voice pieced your ears, "Now, dammit!"

The look of urgency and panic on all the faces surrounding you didn't go unnoticed. Your vision was becoming to get hazy, as if you were watching an old 70's flashback scene in a movie.

You didn't notice that your heart rate was slowly declining.

_Beat…Beat…Beat…Beat…_

It took more than enough energy to turn your head to the right. As you looked into the worried eyes of Mercedes Jones, you began to see the whole glee club appear around her. You knew they weren't here. In fact, you knew they were probably waiting patiently (or impatiently for one Miss Rachel Berry) in the Waiting Room. Funny, you don't remember taking any drugs to induce this façade of floating heads around Mercedes. It nearly made this scene comical. Nearly.

You felt her dark hand squeezing your sweaty, limp one. Wanting to squeeze back, you found yourself loss with not enough energy. Instead your eyes flickered to your mother's who stood right next to Mercedes.

"…someone to love…" You thought you where whispering it to your mother. Your lips moved ever so softly but you didn't realize that no sound was escaping them. No, you were much too weak for developing some kind of sound.

Your greenish hazel eyes were trained on your mother. The mother who had abandoned you so many months ago only to arrive at the time you needed your most. You tried your hardest to smile at her, to ease her worries, but it just didn't happen.

_Beat…Beat…Beat…_

Judy Fabray, your gorgeous mother, watched you. Her eyes swelled up with tears and the hand that wasn't calmingly stroking your hair was resting over her mouth. Her eyes were darting to your nearly closed ones to the dwindling monitors.

What was the matter? It seemed as if no one has seen a woman give birth.

You didn't understand. The urgency that was written across every face in the room concerned you. You have watched many movies about birth. You have prepared yourself to be a powerful woman letting her body go through this natural process. So, why in the hell was everyone in such a damn hurry?

All you knew was that there was going to be a baby girl in this world very soon. A precious, innocent, and even helpless baby girl who would be born any second. You can feel her head sliding through your body as the doctor sat at the foot of your bed, in between your legs, in panic. She was screaming to anyone around her, "Where the fuck is Dr. Rushmore!"

"…to love…" you whispered, suddenly hoping that when she got earthside that they would put her on your chest. You needed her there, her warm body to bring life back into your tired, sore, and dejected one. Your heart was slowing and you knew that if they only laid her on your chest that she would reteach you how to survive in this world. She would show you what it means to truly be a good mother.

You suddenly wanted her to feed from your body, bring all of the good parts of Quinn Fabray into her tiny one. She was made from you after all. You suddenly felt selfish, wanting only yourself to care for this tiny human being. Your eyes were the only eyes this little girl needed to stare into. "Screw the agency," you thought to yourself. "Screw their 'amazing' match." As your body was ripped apart, the only thing you wanted was for her to always be yours.

Your eyes began to search for Mercedes', your mother's, or even the soft hearted nurse who had massaged your back earlier. You needed to tell them your new founded revelation. You wanted them to know that this little girl, Beth Caroline, would be a Fabray.

Yet, your eyes only met blurred versions of the people who surrounded you. Your head was too heavy to turn to the other side and your eyes too tired to work. Your lips barely moved and you began to hear only the rush of blood trying to desperately reach your heart.

_Beat…Beat…_

You don't hear the heart monitor slow down. Your vision is too blurry to see the nurses pushing away Mercedes and your mother from your bedside. You don't see the thick tears flowing from both of their eyes. You don't notice the kind hearted nurse who once rubbed your back forcing air into your body, or another woman who ran an IV to a jack in your arms to force someone else's donated blood into your stream.

Most of all, you don't see the doctor wiggling her hands deep inside you trying so hard to pull out the tiny human. You don't realize you are too weak to push.

Your mom watches you from the back of the room. You hear the vibrations from her voice pleading, "Quinnie, my Quinnie, my little Lucylove. Please, please."

Mercedes is praying. For once the young girl is quiet.

The nurses frantically pump air into your limp body. It's pointless.

And your doctor? She finally pulls out your darling girl. The little one free from the cage of your dying uterus.

At this moment you realize that you are falling apart. The body that had grown this perfect little human has shattered to pieces and you begin to slip away into the darkness.

Not too long ago someone, a girl who had also been broke, told you to keep holding on. You want to scream and cry and beg for help. You want her to be here, at your side, to remind you to hold onto your life, to yourself.

Yet, you slip farther away.

Your eyes close the moment she begins to scream.

_Beat…_

"I just wanted somebody to love me," was the last thought that fell from your head.

* * *

><p><strong>I am interested in knowing your thoughts. I have two ways that we could go: Quinn dies or Quinn lives. Either way we go, Faberry will be endgame. Also, again, I am currently in the look out for a beta or two.<strong>

**ANY thoughts are appreciated.**


	2. I Woke Up in a Car

**Chapter One**

**[Soundtrack of the Chapter: I Woke Up in a Car by Something Corporate]**

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.<em>

You woke up to a loud noise. Your head was swimming and you absolutely could not open your eyes. You tried to move your hands, to reach your face to figure out what was forcing your eyes shut, but your fingers barely moved. They felt as if they weighed a ton.

Panic begins to race through your body as you listen more intently to the sound of the beeping. Your heart begins to jump up into the back of your throat and you realized the foreign object, a tube, burning your esophagus. Your chest begins to work harder, the beeping gets fasted, and you want to know what the hell happened.

There was no movements in your stomach. An emptiness filled your whole body. There was a part of your missing and you could not feel it anywhere near. In fact, you felt lighter than you have ever felt before. Your body felt nearly nonexsistant.

Where was she?

"Behghmuah," you try to talk. Your words were mumbled by the tube. Again, you try harder, "Behghmuah." The coughing begins to wreck your body.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeep, beeeep, beeep._

The volume of the beeping coming from the right of you gets louder. Then an alarm sounds. Your ears begin to hurt from the noise.

"Code 417, Code 417. Dr. Berry to ICU, Room 1080, Dr. Berry to Room 1080."

There was a rush of air that came from the foot of your bed. Surrounded by darkness, you couldn't tell if there was someone there or simply an open window until you heard urgent footsteps pounding to stop right next to your bed.

A musical of eyes checking machines, monitors, vitals, and feet rushing back and forth from either side of the bed filled your ears.

A surprised voice rang throughout the room, "This is not normal, Wilma, her vitals are high but completely normal."

You question why wouldn't they be normal? Aren't most women's vitals completely fine after they give birth? Do they know where your baby is? Do they know where your mother is or the glee clubbers or even Mr. Schue? You would even settle for seeing Ms. Pillsbury if it meant that you could have your baby close.

A raspy female voice replied from across of the guy, "What do you mean, Joe? Where's the doctor?"

Joe replied, "He should be on his way but it is as if she's…"

Before answers could be given another pair of footsteps joined the room. "What's going on Joe?"

A deep sigh of relief came from your left, "Thank God you are here, Dr. Berry, look at her vitals. It's as if this Fabray girl is…well as if she is awake."

Awake? You ask yourself. Of course you would be awake, why wouldn't you be? Did you pass out while giving birth to Beth. Really, Quinn, it might be why you don't know where she is. You have read about this happening before. It's not too uncommon.

You try to speak again, giving the answer that yes, in fact, you are very much awake. When the words try to come tumbling out you begin to choke, the tube burning your throat.

Someone rushed to your side and you try once more to open your eyes, but failing. You are only able to see the bright pink of your eye lids. A deep, calming voice of the doctor comes from your side, "Miss Fabray? This is Dr. Berry, Rachel's Daddy, can you hear me?"

Rachel's Dad? You think to yourself. You have never met the man. In fact, you didn't even know that one of her fathers were a doctor or what he looked like. Was he at the show tonight? Cheering Rachel, his star, on for victory? Did we even reach victory?

"Yeamhgh," you try to mumble around the tube, lifting a heavy finger in his direction.

"My God," the woman known as Wilma exclaimed from the back of the room.

You hear Dr. Berry tell the other man, Joe, to take the tape off of your eyes. "Gently," he commanded. You hear his strong voice focused in another direction, "Please, go call Judy Fabray, tell her to come to the hospital right now….and… text my daughter to come here. Don't tell anyone anything, not yet, we aren't sure. It could be like last time."

Last time?

What does he mean about last time? Was last time a few hours ago or something? Why was her mom not even there anyway? If she wasn't in her room, wouldn't she be with Beth in the nursery? A ton of questions ran through your head as you felt Joe softly pull back the tape holding your eyes shut. You feel a rough hand pushing your hair back as Joe gets one side done before quickly getting the other side.

You hear Dr. Berry's voice again as he quietly instructs you to open your eyes, "Be gentle and slow, your eyes need time to adjust. Things might be blurry for a while. Your eyes have been closed for a long time."

You nod your head at his instruction as Joe finished the second piece of tape, pulling a few of your eye lashes along with it. When you feel your eyes freed you begin to slowly, extremely slowly, open your eyes.

The room is bright.

When did the sun get so fucking close?

You can't make out anything for a while.

It's only after a few minutes before everything comes into clarity. It's only thirty minutes after this that the feeding tube that was lodged deep in your throat is taken out and your bed raised. They noticed that the tube caused more hurt than help and it was in agreement with Dr. Berry that you would eventually try to eat.

An hour after you first woke up you have successfully passed the little tests that Dr. Berry had given you.

The tall, dark skinned man is sitting on the edge of your bed with a big smile on his face. He was very kind and you noticed that even though he was a different race than Rachel, he was the one were she got her strong smile from. You decided that you liked him. You notice that there is relief in his blurry (your vision should clear up in a few days) eyes. He pats your pale hand, "My daughter has been worried about you for a while now." He admits.

Your eyebrows go up in surprise. Why was Rachel Berry worried? Wasn't she too obsessed in Finn Hudson to care about her? This whole last week she was completely too lost in Finn to even notice anyone else. It made you smile inside to hear this little detail.

The man nodded his head as if he understood your surprise (because your voice has yet to return), "Seriously. I know that my daughter has a tendency to be pretty self centered sometimes, but I assure you, she has been worried about you."

You didn't have time for shock to settle in. If you did then maybe you would have thought about what he was saying. If you did then maybe you would have thought about that short Jewish girl who has always had a tendency to occupy a space in your thoughts.

Instead, your mother, rushed into your room to your bedside. Your eyes began to flood with tears and you didn't notice the many other people to flood in after her. Judy's arms wrapped around your too thin of a body as she held onto you with a bone crushing force.

Your confusion began to settle in deeper. Time was beginning to slip and you needed to know what was happening.

Your mother pulled back and you noticed that she looked just a smidge older. It was nothing too noticeable unless you knew the woman, as if she missed a few Botox appointments. You also noticed her hair seemed longer than it had been. You couldn't remember if she had it up the night before. Maybe she did. Yes, that's it.

A smile rest on her lips as she studied your face. "Oh, Quinnie, your awake!"

You nodded your head with a matching smile. Again, why wouldn't you be?

* * *

><p><em>I appreciate all of your thoughts. I would love to know more of your opinions. Please, review and let me know. It really is an incentive to continue to write. Also, have you checked out the other Dead Hearts fic that I am writing? I couldn't decide if I wanted Quinn to live or die, so I tried writing both. Let me know what you think of them side by side.<em>

_Also, obviously, I am still in search of a Beta._


End file.
